


Gift of Music

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sherlock's Violin, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stops by where Sherlock has been at for the past few hours to give him something and talk to him about something that happened earlier that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> This is also my 150th work posted on AO3.

 

John walked in to the room and placed a long and rectangular box on the table next to Sherlock, who was looking through a microscope. Sherlock looked at his boyfriend, wondering why he just did this seeing him from the corner of his eye.

“I am sorry.” John said. Sherlock's eyes widened.

“John...” Sherlock said. He was interrupted by John kissing the top of Sherlock's head then John looked at him again.

“Sherlock, it was not your fault for what happened. Your violin does not bother me and neither do you. I was pissed off at something that had to do with my blog and I took it out on you. I should not have done that. I was in the wrong, not you. The whole thing was pointless in the first place and I reacted in a way that I shouldn't have.” John told him. Sherlock smiled.

“It's okay, John. I understand and I am not mad. It happens.” Sherlock told him.

“...I snapped your violin bow in half for basically no reason, Sherlock.” John said.

“I'm not worried about it. I have been needing to get a new one any way.” Sherlock said.

“Are you actually not upset about what happened? I was an arse to you. I broke your violin bow.” John asked.

“I was hurt a bit at first, yes, but to be honest but then after cooling off for a bit and thinking about it, I know it was not the end of the world or our relationship and like I said just now, I plan on getting a new one any way. I just thought we both needed to cool off for a bit. I do accept your apology, John. I am fine now and every thing is going to be fine, too. Please, do not worry about this any more.” Sherlock explained. John hugged Sherlock.

“I love you, Sherlock.” John said to him. Sherlock hugged him back.

“I love you, too, John. Plus, I have been like this to you before so I understand.” Sherlock said back. John and Sherlock hugged for about 30 seconds before they stopped and let go. When John stood back up, Sherlock looked at the gift.

“What is in the box?” Sherlock asked. John smiled.

“Well, why don't you open it and find out.” John replied.

“Wouldn't rather wait til I get home to open this?” Sherlock asked.

“No, you can open it now. Unless you do want to wait until we do get home. Either way is fine.” John answered back. Sherlock got up from the chair he was sitting in and stood over the box. The wrapping paper was blue and had a sliver bow on top of it. It also have a little note card that said his name with a heart at the end of it. Sherlock removed the card first, then the bow and finally began to unwrap the gift. Sherlock neatly put the stuff to the side of him and removed the top of the box. When he did, Sherlock felt like he wanted to cry (in a happy way of course). He looked at John, blushed and John looked up at him, smiling.

“You can take it out of the box if you want to take a closer look at it.” John told him. Sherlock looked back down at the box and gently took the item of the box. It was a brand new and gorgeous bow. Also, there was some strings for it that John bought for them.

“I hope like it. I was not sure which one to get but I feel like this was more your style. It seems very Victorian/dark.” John said. Sherlock put back in the box so it would not get ruined.

“Thank you, John. I love it. I really do.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome. ...Maybe you could write a song and play for me when it is finished.” John told him.

“I would love that.” Sherlock said.

“But please, take your time with it.” John said back.

“I will.” Sherlock told him.

After about 20 more minutes, Sherlock and John left the building and headed back to the flat. Later that night, John sat at the couch, listening and watching his lover play the violin with his new bow. Sherlock looked so happy as he played. John was glad that Sherlock was not only loved his new bow but he was so glad that every thing as far their relationship was back to normal...as much as “normal” could be in their relationship. When Sherlock finished playing, John clapped. Sherlock looked at John. John stopped.

“You have been listening to me play?!” Sherlock asked, feeling shock and a bit nervous at the same time.

“The entire time, Love.” John replied.

“I did not even notice you were in here!” Sherlock said.

“I guess I have achieved ninja status, then.” John said. Sherlock calmed down and then giggled.

“More like Hobbit status.” Sherlock said. John looked at his boyfriend.

“Oh, screw you!” John said then started to giggle.

“Is that an invitation of some sort, my dear?” Sherlock asked. John began to giggle harder.

“Oh my God, Sherlock. I am really fighting the urge to slap you right now for this.” John told him, still giggling but his eyes were close. Several seconds later, Sherlock had his violin on another chair in the living room.

“Oh, John, darling.” Sherlock said in a flirty tone. John opened his eyes after calming down from his fit of giggles to see Sherlock bent over one of the chairs with arse sticking out.

“Well, where is that slap that you have the urge to do to me?” Sherlock said, then wiggled his butt side to side a couple of times. John smirked and walked over to him. Sherlock was actually excite about this for some reason. Sherlock to the side to look at John, who was standing in back of him.

“And do _not_ hold back.” Sherlock said then looked forward again. Suddenly, Sherlock jumped a bit as he felt John smack his ass, hard as he could.

“Ooh! ...Do that again. That felt great!” Sherlock said. John grinned.

“Okay. You asked for it, Mr. Holmes.” John said then smacked his ass hard again but on the opposite cheek. When John was finished, Sherlock turned to looked at John, with a huge smile on his face.

“You really enjoyed that, didn't you?” John asked.

“And in more than one place, too.” Sherlock said, giggling.

“Oh?” John asked then took a quick glance at Sherlock's crotch then looked back up at Sherlock. Suddenly, he got an idea.

“Come with me. ..I think I know another way to where we both can enjoy this together.” John told Sherlock. John held Sherlock's hand and they walked back to the bedroom and spent most of the evening and night in the bedroom in bed, cuddling, making out and then took a shower, together.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
